1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for monitoring a rotation rate sensor with a vibrational gyroscope which has a first input and a first output which form part of a primary control loop which excites the vibrational gyroscope by supplying an excitation signal to the first input at its natural frequency, where the vibrational gyroscope also has a second input and a second output which form part of a secondary control loop, where an output signal can be taken from the second output, said output signal being amplified and subjected to analog/digital conversion and then demodulated into an inphase component and a quadrature component, where the components are filtered and are then modulated again and compiled to form a driver signal which is supplied to the second input, and where a rotation rate signal is derived from the inphase component.
2. Description of Prior Art
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226.321 has disclosed rotation rate sensors in which a vibrational gyroscope is excited in two axes of radial orientation with respect to a main axis, to which end a primary control loop and a secondary control loop with appropriate transducers are provided on the vibrational gyroscope. If such rotation rate sensors are used in vehicles to stabilize the vehicle motion, then risks may arise as a result of failure or incorrect operation. To avoid this, it is necessary to monitor the operation of the rotation rate sensor.